


Sunburst 'N' Lavender

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt Request, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Lex is eager to make his way in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburst 'N' Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElenaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaRain/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 25, 2012  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 11, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 463  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Written for my [2012 LJ Sixth Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/974203.html) for Elenarain. Pairing: Clark/Lex. Prompt: _Power Switch._

_Power  
Can sometimes  
Be had  
With a smile._

  


**Sir Alec Saxon**   
"The Days Of Rudyard Kipling   
And Other Poems"   
1926 C.E.

Lex carefully reviewed the folder he had carried into this outer office. He hated waiting, but that was the nature of things. He smoothed his silk lavender tie, a deeper shade than his shirt.

This company was not strait-laced like so many corporations, one of the reasons that Lex was going to get involved with them. He liked innovative thinking. A genius like himself could go far with a company like this one that defied convention. The CEO was exactly the kind of man whom Lex wanted to do business with.

He smiled at the pretty redhead who sat at the reception desk. She smiled back, answering the phone as a deliveryman brought a parcel to her desk.

Yawning, Lex wondered how long he was going to be kept cooling his heels. It didn’t bode well for their future partnership.

Lex could hear his father’s mocking voice in his head. _“And you think you can ally yourself with Sunburst Enterprises?”_ Lionel snorted. _“The CEO of Sunburst is a vital, innovative man with vision. **Vision** , Lex. Your pedestrian imagination in action will bore him to tears.”_

_You may be right, Dad, but I’m sure gonna try. If I pull off this deal, I’ll be the most powerful man in Metropolis._

Lex started down at his notes. Growing up in Smallville in a family of modest means, he had learned how to manipulate people, and applied that to the rich and powerful. With his genius, it was child’s play.

The intercom buzzed at the receptionist’s desk. She said, “You may go in now, Mr. Luthor.”

“Thank you.” Lex rose from the couch and went into the office, a room of pale yellow walls and blondwood furniture. Large windows offered a magnificent view of the city.

The man standing in the golden rays of the sun as he gazed out the windows had his back to Lex. He wore blue pants, red silk shirt and work boots that sank into a thick, blue carpet. Not conventional CEO wear, but that was the hallmark of Sunburst Enterprises. A culture of creativity and space for genius was prized here. Lex wanted that opportunity so badly that he could taste it.

The CEO turned around and smiled. Gold sunburst cufflinks glittered in the cuffs of his shirt. He held out his hand while Lex nearly lost himself in emerald-green eyes.

“Hello, Lex. I hope we can do business.”

The sun backlit Clark Kent, scion of the Kent financial empire and Old Money stretching back to the days of Bleeding Kansas in the 19th century.

They shook hands and began a relationship that would be the stuff of legends.


End file.
